Be Mine, Kobayakawa Sena!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: What do you do, when having handsome, sexy, possessive, football players fighting for your heart, but is to dense to notice? Well welcome to the life of Kobayakawa Sena, who can't seem to realize that the men in her world, want one thing,and thing only, which is her! AllxFem!Sena!
1. Slave and Delivery Girl

**Keikei Yuki**: Hello everyone, and this is my first time ever writing out a Eyeshield 21 fanfiction since I just recently got into the show, so I'm super sorry if any characters are OOC, also I haven't finish reading the manga yet, and only at chapter 245, so sorry if i leave anything out. Also this story was inspired from **Mascot Characters** by Hweianime! Cute and awesome story by the way!

**Sena:** Keikei-san why am I a female!?

**Keikei:** Because your cute and ukish, not to forget all the guys that are after you

**Sena:** WHAT!?

**Keikei:** Just to let you all know this allxSena! Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Slave and Delivery Girl**

"You fucking clumsy shrimp! I should kill you for this stupid little stunt you pulled, trying to be a fucking hero!" yelled the all time famous devil himself, shooting his gun in the air.

_'Hieee! I knew Hiruma-san would be mad.'_ Cowered the small female brunette as Hiruma continue to release his anger on her.

"You just had to go and fucking injure yourself right before we received our invitation to the World Youth Football Competition, similar to the World Youth Cup! How do you wanna be punish, huh, you fucking shrimp?" Sena was tefferied of the evil glint that gleamed in Hiruma eyes, as he crackle with his signature laughter, making waterfall tears stream down the poor female running back eyes.

For those of you who may be wondering, about what could have our sexy, handsome, devil quarterback so furious, let me tell you. Earlier today, Sena was trolling down the busy streets, running an errand for her mother, when she saw a woman who was carrying a baby in her arms, roughing shove to the side making her lose balance and also the control of the baby that was in her arms, that was now only a couple of second away from crashing into the hard concrete ground, if it weren't for Sena, using her speed, jumping from the huge flight of stairs, catching the baby safely in her arms, despite the bad landing that she had to suffer as she quickly realize when she was about to stand up to hand the baby over to the crying, worried, mother, thanking Sena for saving her child, but felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

Luckily Monta wasn't to far away and saw what happen, and help Sena to the doctor, only to find out she indeed sprain her ankle, but not too badly that she can still walk on it, but for football it was a dead no, until she give it a full two weeks to heal, bringing us back to our current situation.

"I'm so sorry Hiruma-san! P-Please forgive me!" Sena begged, with her hands pulled in front in face in a defense position.

"Ke ke Ke ke! I guess there is only one way that I will forgive you, wanna know what it is you fucking shrimp?" Hiruma asked with his gun cock over his shoulders, grinning like a true devil as Sena nervously nodding her head.

"Starting today, you are now my slave, and whatever or whenever I tell you to do something you will do it, and also, you have to address me as your master for now on, got it brat?" asked Hiruma, having a strange unfamiliar look in his eyes that to looked close to excitement and happiness as Sena answer him.

"Y-Yes, m-my M-Master." Sena whisper quietly, blushing shyly as she stare at the ground.

"Speak up and look me in the eyes when you addressing my me, peewee!" Order Hiruma, pointing his gun over to the poor girl who instantly stood straight up and did what he asked.

"Y-Yes, my Master!" replied Sena, blushing as she stared Hiruma in the face.

_'Che, I kinda forget how cute the shrimp can look when she's blushing.'_ Thought Hiruma, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a handful of golden looking tickets before handing them over to a confuse looking Sena.

"First thing first, my little slave, you will be doing the job of passing out these tickets to the other teams, who are all on this lists, your first two school you will be going to are the ones I have marked." Addressed Hiruma, handing over a white sheet of paper which Sena took, scanning over the paper when her eyes widened for what team that she sooner or later would have to visit.

_'This so won't be easy! Well at least for today, I just have to go visit Oujou White Knights and Seibu Wild Gunmans.'_ Sena sighed with relief, before she felt something else shoved in her hands which was a large black bag.

"And also, you will be wearing those outfits that I have in the bag when presenting the tickets. Now hurry up and go change, and do your damn job chibi!" Hiruma kick Sena into the changing room, smirking when he heard her out cries of the outfits she will be forced to wear for today delivers.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Over at the Oujou White Knights<span>**

The team members of Oujou White Knights was in the training room, trying to get in a good amount of excise, keeping their body and muscle in shape when the door that lead inside was open as a very familiar figure walked through the door, causing all eyes pointed in that direction, when a shock silence echo throughout the room as a small brunette made her way inside, glancing nervously with all the attention she was getting.

_'I can't believe Hiruma-san made me wear this! It is so embarrassing! I hope Shin-san won't be disappointed with once he see me in this!'_ Thought Sena, trying to pulled down the extremely short blue skirt that had a white cross on each side with a blue, short, turtleneck sleeveless shirt that had a huge white cross on the front of it, giving the males a good look at her flat, creamy skin, stomach. On her hands were a pair of long fingerless silver metallic gloves, a pair of short heeled blue boots, silver spear like earrings, and a blue headband place in her hair.

"Eyeshield?" Sena heard someone say, and look up and saw the person that she didn't won't to see her like this which was her number one rival, Shin standing in front of her.

"Shin-san!" Sena exclaim, forgetting to try to pull down the skirt.

"Sena-chan, what are doing here?" _'And in that extremely adorable outfit!?'_ The blonde, now know as Haruto Sakuraba, walked up to the small petite brunette, trying to keep himself from blushing from the attire she was wearing, which looked extremely adorable on her with the bonus blush and shy expression she had plaster on her face.

Sena begin to explain her reason to Sakuraba as meanwhile Shin was debating the strange new feeling he was feeling as he stared down at his number rival, who he was use to see wearing boy like clothes which was her jogging suit she always weared when she was out jogging with him or her football uniform, but seeing her in this brought a whole new feeling that was extremely strange to him_._

_' What with this feeling as if I want to try out a new tackle on Sena. Hmm, may I should ask Sakuraba about it later. Also why heart seem to beat faster while I'm staring at her, or how weird thoughts pop into my head whenever she blushes.'_ Thought the stoic star player of Oujou as staring intensely at Sena, hearing the rest of her explanation.

"S-So. . umm. . that why I'm here. Sorry if I disturb you guys!" Sena apologize, bowing her head in front of the two players.

"Its okay Sena-chan! And thank-you for our tickets, we'll be there, right Shin?" asked Sakuraba, as Shin just simply nodding his head, eyes still on her.

"I'm so happy to hear that, now I won't be punished by Hiruma-san!" Sena cried out with relift, before surprise the two as she gave each of the two a tight big hug, before leaving out to her next destination, waving a goodbye to them.

"Hmm, that feeling is now stronger than before." stated Shin, as Sakurba gave him an confuse look as Shin stare after Sena, but notice the way she was walking was a tab bit weird than normal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seibu Wild Gunmans<span>**

For the first time ever, Riku was running late for practice, but when he arrive on scene it seem that most of his teammates attention was onto something else as they were all gather around a huge circle. Deciding to see what could have his teammate attention on something other than practice, Riku made his way through the circle, only to freeze and stare at shock at what his eyes was looking at. Standing in the middle of the crowd, stood his shy, and somewhat cute, childhood friend, wearing something he never thought he would see her wear.

Sena had was now in a different outfit which was a wild west cowgirl outfit similar to ones their cheerleaders wore, with a pair of short, tight, denim pants, a dark blue short tank top that once again show off her stomach, a suede brown fringe vest, with a pair of matching boots. With it she wore a brown cowgirl hat, and had a holster with a twin pair of matching guns attached to her waist.

"R-Riku!" Hearing his name come from his Sena mouth, Riku snap out of his daze state, and saw how uncomfortable Sena was feeling shyly playing with her index fingers, eyes pointed to the ground, and reach out and pulled her into his chest, glaring at the rest of his teammates before turning his attention on to her.

"Sena what are doing here, and that outfit!?" asked Riku as Sena began to answer him only to be cut off by another voice.

"Well what do we have here in this part of town. Wait. . .is that Sena?" asked Kid, looking the shy runnerback up and down, something which displease Riku, before putting on a charming crooked smile walking up to her.

"Mine telling me why you're here, little miss?" Asked Kid as Sena begin to explain her reason for being there, handing over the tickets she was sent to deliver.

"Is that so. . . Don't worry tell that demon that we will be there." replied Kid feeling lucky at the bright smile Sena deliver towards him.

"Thankyou Kid-san! I can't wait to see you there!" Said Sena as Kid chuckled, taking off her cowgirl hat as he began to gently ruffle her hair, causing a sound of sweet, innocent, giggles to escape from out her mouth.

_'Damn, wish we had her on our cheerleader team,or football team.'_ sighed Kid, placing Sena hat back on her head. _'Deimon sure is lucky, but if I play my cards right, I might have some happy results.'_ mused Kid, looking back down at the female runner back.

"Well since my job here is done, I see you later! Bye Kid-san! Bye Riku!" Sena waved goodbye to the two leaving the football field, right when she was out of sight a seething Riku begin to glare at kid, highly upset with him for stealing his Sena attention.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, that far, far, away, there was a demon king, known as Hiruma Yoichi watching their every move as he been follow Sena around using his computer, holding his signature weapon in his hands.<p>

_'Tch, fucking shrimp, don't even know about the secret admirers that she has, but too bad for them that you belong to me, and me only, even if you haven't realize it yet. So all the rest can simply drop dead for all I care! Kekekeke!'_

**To Be Continue. . . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . . .<strong>


	2. Egyptian Princess and Mermaid

**Keikei Yuki**: Hi, and thank you all who either review, favorite, or follow this story, it made me so happy that people love it.

**Sena:** Keikei-san please Hiruma-san to leave me alone, ans stop doing weird things to me.

**Keikei:** No! Plus I love Hiruma-kun! He's like one my top favorite characters, . . .along with Agon.

**Sena:** WHAT!?

**Keikei:** Enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Egyptian Princess and Mermaid**

It was now the end of practice for the Deimon Devil Bats, which was earlier than usual as everyone was now about to head out, only for a petite size running back to get kidnapped from out of thin air by a human size fly net, and dragged off in the direction of the club-house were there waiting for her was her now new master, and the devil himself, Hiruma Yoichi, sitting down holding a gun over his shoulder with his laptop in his lap, blowing a bubble from his sugar free gum.

"Kekekeke! Time for today's delivery, my fucking little pet." He grin sadistically while Sena cried out from her doom as once again, a large black bag was sitted down in front of her, and Hiruma simply pointed towards the direction of the changing room as she obediently followed his orders.

_'Wonder whats today outfit is, than again, I don't.'_ though Sena as she pulled out her first outfit of the day, feeling her damping even more.

_'Why me!'_ Sena mentally cried before putting on her outfit before Hiruma become anger at her for taking her precious slow time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taiyo Sphinx<span>**

With the Taiyo Sphinx, practice was normal as ever, it was just a normal day for them as Harao all female harem stood on the side lines cheering for their pharaoh, but as all seem normal, one person, or should we say, female runnerback, decided to change that, making all male eyes focus on her as she timed walked on the football field, since the team was now was now taking a break.

"Banba, is you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Harao, eyes still glued on small brunette who was getting closer to the two.

"Yes, I see it too." Banba simply answer.

"Banba-san!" Came the sweet sounds of the one and only Sena, or should we say Egyptian princess, since today outfit was a long white sleeveless dress that had two very long slits on both side giving them a glimpse of those famous beautiful golden legs, around her waist was this thick golden waist belt, deck out in golden egyptian style accessories, wearing a pair of gold flats on her feet.

"Hi Banba-san! Hi Harao-san!" The timid, shy, Sena greeted the a smile, that in there eyes made her seem more of an egyptian princess.

"Kobayakawa-san, what bring you here?" Banba decided to asked, while his pharaoh, which in reality, quarterback continue to stare at the poor girl.

"Umm, here Hiruma told me to give this to you. The reason I'm here is because. . ." Sena begin to explain her reason for being there.

"Hmm, I see. Tell him I'll be there, and thankful for delivering this." Said as Sena had over the tickets.

"Your welcome!" She smiled again, about to walk away when someone grab her arm.

"Huh!? Harao-san? Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, in a somewhat adorable fashion.

"Marry me." Two words caused the whole Taiyo Spinx to stop whatever they were doing, eyes wide, jaws hitting the ground, staring at their quarterback as if he just lost his mind.

"E-E-E-Ehhh!? H-Harao-san! S-Sorry but my m-mother told me that I wasn't aloud to get married until the age 26, so sorry." Sena bowed, and walk away, quickly.

"Hmm, I think I just found my Cleopatra." mused Harao with a smirk.

"Huh!" Banba exclaim. If only they knew that far, far, far away, a certain devil was in the mood for murdering a certain second-rate Taiyo Sphinx quarterback, due to his proposal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyoshin Poseidons <span>**

When Sena first enter the football field of the Kyoshin Poseidons, Mizumachi was the first who spotted her, and an a instantly felt the world around him came into a pause, as he stared at this adorable fantasy creature, glistening in the sunlight as she came towards their way.

"Oi, Kakei." Mizumachi calmly called out to the blue fox eyed teen, who was facing the opposite direction of him, silent turning his head towards hyper blond.

"What is it?" asked Kakei, raising an eyebrow at the daze look Mizumachi had on his face.

"I think I just spotted The Little Mermaid." answer Mizumachi as Kakei turned around to see what had the blonde attention, only to stare at shock towards the figure who was making her way towards them.

"Kakei-san! Mizumachi-san! I have something to delivery to you two." Said Sena, who now was wearing a green glitter bikini top, as they both realize she was definitely a B-cup, with a blue and green shimmer ruffle tail skirt, hiding her feet as she drag it across the ground. With it she wore seashells accessories that complemented the outfit, and had a blue like flower pinned in her hair.

"She's beautiful." Kakei murmur, taking away by Sena appearous.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Hiruma-san told me to deliver this to you two." Sena handed over the two tickets, explaining about the Youth World Football Competition as the two only listen to the keys words she spoken, drifting back looking onto her appearous.

_'Awwww! She like a adorable chibi mermaid! Soo cute, since I barely see her anything except for her football uniform and school uniform! She should definitely dress up like these more often, and hopefully on the trip.'_ thought Mizumachi, imaging him and Sena off having a good time, away from the team, and football.

_' I can't be thinking these though about Sena, even though she looks absolutely beautiful dress up like this, and how cute her pink flush cheeks, or she smile almost like an angel- These thoughts have to stop!'_ Kakei mentally debating within his head, all while wearing his signature poker-face that hide away his emotion.

"Oh, really! Sounds fun! We'll do it, right Kakei?!" asked Mizumachi.

"Of course." Kakei replied.

"Thank-you guy so much! I'm really happy that you two decided to come." Smiled Sena, with a smiled so bright and innocent that it even made Kakei blush crimson red, and mutter something reach caught the attention of Mizumachi.

"Adorable." murmur the blushing Kakei, who tried his best to return back to his normal composure.

"Nha! Did you just say something!" A fox like grin spread over Mizumachi face as Sena stared confusedly at the two, wonder why the stoic Kakei face was so red.

"Umm, is Kakei-san okay?" Sena asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it chibi, he'll be fine!" Laugh Mizumachi.

"Okay, well see you laters!" Sena waved the two off, wonder why Kakei face was red a second ago.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back at the Clubhouse<strong>

"Hiruma-san, I through we my delivers for today! See you tomorrow!" Sena was now changed back into her school uniform, when all of a sudden she felt herself pick up from off her feet and slung over someone shoulders.

"I'm taking you home fucking shrimp, and didn't I tell you to address me as master you little brat!" yelled Hiruma walking out the door.

"I'm sorry, Hir- I mean master!"

"That more like it, but next you mess up I'm punishing you." Hiruma grin, moving his head towards down her butt, giving it a tight squeeze which earn a cute squeak from his pet.

"Hi-Master your being a big pervert!" exclaim Sena as Hiruma just laugh her off.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . . .<strong>


	3. Sexy Spider and Dragon Mistress

**Keikei Yuki**: Yay, you all get a new chapter!

**Sena: **Kei-kei-san, why do I get k-

***Quickly slap my hands over his mouth***

**KeiKei Yuki:** Sena, no spoilers!

**Sena:** Oops! Sorry! Enjoy the story everyone, but wait why am I'm the on who get *** by two guys!

**KeiKei Yuki:** Enjoy the story everyone, and Sena shut-up, and take it like a woman!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sexy Spider and Dragon Mistress**

**Bando Spiders**

"How many time you do I have tell you that music has nothing to do with football!" Yelled Koutaro trying to get his point across while Akaba continue playing with his guitar, before his eyes took in a very familiar figure running up towards the two, but was bit taken away at what she was wearing.

"What are staring at- Wait! Is the Sena!? Wow, what a smart choice of outfit!" said a blushing Koutaro, who by now drop his comb, staring openly at the female runner back.

"Fuu,. . .I knew me and Sena tempo was a perfect match." murmur Akaba eyes glued to Sena.

Today choses of outfit was crimson red corset with black fur trimming, and black laces, pitch black tight thigh shorts, revealing those long beautiful legs of hers as they was covered in fishnet stockings, and a pair of fur red suede black boots. For accessories she wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, spider earring and matching necklaces and choker, and had her short shoulder length hair pulled into a spiky ponytail that was tied up by a red ribbon.

"Ah! Just the two people I was sent to see!" Sena smiled, stopping in front of the two, holding out a pair of tickets as they stared down at them confusedly.

"Sena, what those for?" asked Akaba.

"Oh well this are for. . . ." Sena explain to them about current situation that was taking places.

"Fuu, I see. . ." Akaba played a quick tune from his guitar before answering Sena. " Tell him we'll be there."

"Really!? Thank-you guys so much-Wahh!" In a quick second Sena somehow loses her balance and almost fell back it it weren't for Akaba who was now holding her in his arms bridal style.

"A-Ano, t-thank-you Akaba-san! B-But you can put m-me down now!" Sena was blushing ripe red,which cause Akaba to smirk at bit as he lend his head down even closer to Sena face who now had steam blowing from her ears.

"Fuu, we definitely match, Sena." Akaba whispered, but in more hotly and seductive voice before carefully placing Sena down on the ground but was shock a little when he saw the pain expression on her face as she wince from the quick sharp of pain that she felt shoot through her ankle.

"Sena are you injured?" Akaba asked seriously.

"Y-Yes, and because of this I won't be able to play in the competition. So dressing up like this is kinda my punishment from Hiruma-san." Sena explain.

"Wait! You you're not playing! Well ain't that a shocker, so not smart!" exclaim Koutaro, before going back to combing his hair

"But I still will be going to the competition with all you guys, I just won't be playing sadly!" replied Sena as Akaba continue to stare at her through his glasses.

"Fuu, look like I'll have to protect your perfect tune until you're better." stated Akaba, shocking both Koutaro and Sena.

"A-Akaba-san you d-don't have to do that for m-me!" Sena stutter, but was silence once Akaba bend down and place both of his hands on each side of her cheeks, staring intensely into her huge brown doe eyes.

"I if I say I will do, I will do it." stated Akaba, as Sena stood there speechless before sighing giving up on trying to reason with Akaba as he let go of her and stood straight back up on his feet.

"Well I have to make my next delivery, see you guys later!" Sena waved before leaving the two, as Koutaro stare over at Akba who eyes was on Sena.

"You **_so_** have thing for her."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shinryuji Nagas<span>**

Shinryuji Nagas halfway into practice watching recent footage of the Deimon Devil Bats football games when the screen sudden zoom over to Sena at the bench taking off her helmet, sweating as her bangs was pressed against her soft pink flush cheeks as another girl soon appeared handing over a bottle of water which Sena took with a cute smile grace on her face as once again the film zoom in on those soft sakura petals lips of her as she press down on the straw, happily sipping down on her water until her eyes turn in the direction of the camera, tilting her head to the side looking straight up adorable to the viewers, until a blonde haired devil sudden appeared in the picture laughed evilly before pointing his gun straight at the camera before it soon black out.

"IKKYU!" screamed the entire team, except for a surprising blushing Usui and a scowling Agon, all blushing and glaring at the blushing receiver.

_'Well I be damn, that chibi trash look as if she got nice pair of kissable lips. Mmm, they look as if they would taste like strawberries. Next time I see her, I will just have to found out for myself.'_ Agon smirk.

_'Whatever Agon is thinking about, I'm betting my money its on Sena-san.'_ sighed Usui.

"A-Ano excuse me! I-I'm here to deliver a message from H-Hiruma-san!" Speak of the devil as there came the familiar voice of Deimon ace runnerback, stunning the entire team team into complete silence.

Sena was wearing a short sleeves, long black cheongsam dress with a embroid of a two tone orange and gold dragon that look as it it was wrapped around the entire dress with the head over her shoulder, gold tiny dragon earrings,and matching necklaces. Her hair was pulled up into two buns with two twin pair of golden hairstick pinned into each bun.

Two shocking thing happen, first was Usui usual calm expression was now blushing the deepest color of red ever shown. Second, the most feared bad boy with the speed of god,was the first time in he like was actually caught gaping like a fish with a broken phone in his hand.

_'If anything happens to me, it will be all Hiruma-san fault for putting me in this stupid outfit! I must look extremely ridiculous to even make Agon-san look like that.'_ Thought Sena, taking a deep breath and walk over to Agon, who by now regain his usual expression, but had a certain look in his eyes, that was close to lust as he stare at Sena who presented him a gold looking ticket.

"What is this for chibi trash?" Agon asked as Sena explain to him about The World Youth Football Competition.

"Tch, as if I care about a trash competition such as that." replied Agon as Sena sighed.

"Hiruma-san said something like this might happen." She replied before pulling a open laptop from nowhere.

"Where did that laptop just come from." muttered Ikkyu.

_**"Ya-Ha! Listen you stupid dreads, if you don't come I'll drag you here by using you're useless fucking dreads, also the cash prize for this competition is double from the World Youth Cup. Also I'm inviting that freaking shorty from DBZ, if it make ya any happiers. Later ya'll fucking dreads."**_ And just like the small mini laptop came on, it pop right back off.

"That fucking trash, Hiruma." Agon phone was now crush into more tiny pieces.

"Umm, here you go Ikkyu-san." Sena shyly handed over the ticket to a blushing Ikkyu.

_'She oni cute!'_ thought Ikkyu taking the Sena.

"Well since that all, I'll be going now-" Sena completely stop what she was going to say as she felt Agon threw his arm over her shoulders, drawing her closer to his chest.

"Oi! Chibi trash let go somewhere to eat after I'm done with practice." Agon suggest moving his face right in front of her, ignoring her personal space.

"S-Sorry, b-but i really have r-report back to H-Hiruma-san, Agon-san!" _'Plus you scare me!'_ Sena cried that last part mentally in her head.

"Tch, whatever, but to seal the deal of me going to this trashy competition, close your eyes." Order Agon.

"H-HUH!? B-But. . .!?

"Close your eyes trash, or you can forget me going to that trashy competition." replied Agon.

"O-Okay." Sena stutter, closing her eyes waiting to see what will Agon to her when she felt a pair of lips crash into her own forcing her mouth to open as she felt a source of the other tongue entering mouth. After the public tongue kiss by Agon was finish leaving behind a blushing Sena, and blushing teammates, some which who were glaring at Agon. Agon smirk looking down at the blushing Sena.

"I knew it. You do taste like strawberries Chibi trash." Replied Agon as Sena blush and quickly walk off, in a daze like shock, refusing to believe what just happened.

"Agon I can't believe you just did that!" yelled Usui.

"Damn, she really do have some kissable lips." Mutter Agon.

"This device will now explode in 3. . .2. . "

"That shitty piece of trash-"

". . .1"

Boom, loud explosion was heard coming the the Shinryuji Nagas training, as Sena continue walking away, in a state of shock that her first kiss was stolen by none other than, Kongo Agon.

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder why Hiruma-san been so quiet ever since I came?'<em> Thought Sena as Hiruma walk beside her, hands shoved in his pockets, blowing his favorite sugar-free gum with an eerie silence around him. When Sena had return back from her delivery, Hiruma was there in the clubhouse, laptop close not saying a word but just. "Shrimp hurry up and change, I'm walking you home today." That it!

Soon the duo reach Sena house, as she thank Hiruma walking her home and was about to open the door when she felt Hiruma grab her by the arm, spin her around, and kiss her straight on the lips in the same fashion as Agon.

"Don't let anyone else kiss you like that again, fucking shrimp." replied Hiruma, before leaving behind a blushing Sena, who touch her lips , thinking about Hiruma kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . . .<strong>


	4. Chibi Dinosaurs and Plane Trouble

**Keikei Yuki**: Yay, you all get a new chapter!

**Sena: **Kei-kei-san, why do I get k-

***Quickly slap my hands over his mouth***

**KeiKei Yuki:** Sena, no spoilers!

**Sena:** Oops! Sorry! Enjoy the story everyone, but wait why am I'm the on who get *** by two guys!

**KeiKei Yuki:** Enjoy the story everyone, and Sena shut-up, and take it like a woman!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Chibi Dinosaurs and Plane Trouble!**

_'Okay so my next destination is Marco-san and Gauo-san. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'_ thought Sena before feeling two pair of eyes pointed in her direction, and look up and saw it was a gawking Marco and Gauo, and gather her courage, making her way over to the two.

Marco and Gauo was in a state of shock at seeing the little tomboy runner back dress in something in so adorable, since she was type to seem to prefer boys clothes insteads of cute female ones as those was the only type of clothes they ever saw her in too.

"A-Ano Marco-san! Gauo-san! I was sent on a delivery to give you two this." Said the somewhat chibi dinosaur, as Sena was dressed in a sleeveless green and black stripes, short hoodie, with matching shorts, black boots, and a pair of short fingerless black gloves, and to give her a more dinosaur look, she had a green, black fur, hood pull over her head that had green spikes going down the back of it.

"Well isn't this surprising, I say." replied Marco, kindly taking the ticket from out of her hands.

"So what are you doing here, Sena-chan?" asked Marco while Gaou continue to stare at Sena with a strange foreign glint in his eyes that scare her bit before answering Marco, and explain to them about the World Youth Football Competition.

"Hmm, is that so." Marco stare at the ticket in his hands before bending down, and gently took hold of Sena chin so that she was staring him straight in the face, and answer her. "I say, we'll be there, miss cute chibi dinosaur." Marco wink and was amuse with the blushing cute expression Sena had on her face, but surprise when he heard a low menacing growl beside him that belong to Gauo who was glaring down at him.

"Do Gaou-san not want join?" said Sena taking the huge dinosaur growl as his disapproval of not wanting to join the competition but Marco knew better, and the real reason why Gauo was glaring at him.

"Well Hiruma-san did say to use this in case of an emergency, so here you go!" If Gauo was just interested in Sena the first time, he was now straight up love with her as she held out to him a juicy large hamburger with a bright adorable smile on her face.

"Just where in the world did she keep that hidden?" Sweatdrop Marco as Sena was soon lifted in the air by Gaou who use one arm, and took the burger from out her hands and into his mouth as she shyly begin to pat him on the head, earning herself a pur from the large godzilla, or should we say human.

_'Hmm, I don't believe dinosaurs purr, but Gaou-san seem to like it.'_ Thought Sena patting his head with more ease, with a cute smile as Marco stood there a bit jealous of the affection Gauo was getting from the chibi oblivious dinosaur.

**"Mine."** Gaou glared down at Marco who sighed and took a drink of his coke before answering the tall strong giant.

"I know, but I **refuse**, I say." Marco answer him all while Sena was confuse about what the two were talking about.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back at the school<span>**

"Hiruma-san, I'm back!" Sena walked through the door of the clubhouse and saw Hiruma seated in his usually place, fingers dancing across the keys of his laptop.

"Good job, my fucking little shrimp!" replied Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san what about Teikoku Alexander's ? Aren't you going to invite them?" asked Sena.

"Tch, I already took care of them, now hurry and change shrimp, since I'm walking you home." Order Hiruma as Sena did what she told.

'Hmmm, I wonder why Hiruma-san been nice to walk me home lately?' Sena thought to herself, changing back into the comfort of her school uniform, and walk back out to see Hiruma with his laptop close, standing by the door waiting for her.

"Let's go fucking pet."

It was now the day everyone was prepared to leave off to the Youth World Football Competition as the meeting spot for everyone was none other than Deimon High School, all showing mix expression on their faces as they waited on the arrive of two more people.

"Geeze, Sena running late." Mamori glance at her watch, seeing that Sena was running five minutes behind.

"Youchi-niisan is running late too!" exclaim Suzuna, looking around for her chibi best-friend and the blonde haired devil.

"Isn't it a bit weird that the both of them are running late, not to mention they been acting weird around each other." said Monta, geeting majority of the football players, who had a thing for the cute runner back, attention as Suzuna agree with him.

"Wait! Could it be that Youchi-niisan and Sena **ARE** dating!" Exclaim the head cheerleader as a murderous aura surrounded around the football players of Team Japan.

"O-Oi, Suzuna. . .I don't think you should have said that." Said Monta, sweating bullets from the pure amount of murderous intention that was rolling off Team Japan.

"S-Sorry we're late everyone, but Hi- I mean Master, made me change my clothes!" Came the sweet angelic voice bringing somewhat of a happy atmosphere to the males, until they replayed what she just said and who she was walking with, than everything almost turn into a bloody horror film.

"W-Was it just me, or did Sena-" Monta eyes were filled with shock.

"Just call Youchi-niisan **_Master_**!" Cried Suzuna when the two suddenly felt an dark evil like presence coming from Mamori, who was holding a bloody knife in her hand**.**

"Where the heck did that knife come from?" scream Monta.

"And why Sena outfit match Youchi-niisan!? Are they really dating?" Cried out Suzuna. As the devil and his pet made there way over to the group, as Hiruma wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt and black slacks and black shoes, hands shoved into his pocket, chewing on his sugar free gum with a nervous Sena standing beside him , wearing a short sleeveless, short black turtleneck dress with black flats on her feet.

"Aww, they look so cute together!" Squeal Suzuna, but instantly became scared when a whole lot of glares were point in her directions.

"Hi-ru-ma! What have you done to my sweet Sena, to make her address you as MASTER!" It took the strength of both Monta and Suzuna to hold Mamori back as she was still holding her bloody knife, with the intention of murdering Hiruma.

"Stop your fucking whining manager, and get your ass on the plane already! Pet, where the heck is that little sidekick that idol you?" Hiruma turn his attention over to Sena.

"I think he should-" Sena look at the time on her phone.

"Sorry I'm late!" The last to arrive was Akira "Chuubou" Nakabou.

"So everyone fucking here than. Alright get on the plane! You're wasting time!" Yelled Hiruma as most of the male was sudden hit with the realization that one lucky male would get the honor of sitting down beside the female runner back, throughout the whole long plane ride. Instantly, the male got ready to battle, while the one who could careless, or didn't want to be involved in the bloody battle aboard onto the plane.

"Kekekeke! You fuckinh idiots, the brat is sitting beside me, so get your sorry asses on the plane!" Yelled Hiruma, crackle in his evil laughter despite the fierce glares that was pointed in his direction, that by the share look of it could freeze the Pacific Ocean.

On the plane everyone got in there seat, some glaring at Hiruma, who paid them no mind of attention, with a nervously Sena beside him, as Suzuna, and a seething mad Mamori sat behind the two.

"Oi, Sena, since when did you and Youchi-niisan start dating each other, and why did you call him Master?" asked the petit bluenette, not knowing that many other was listening in to their conversation.

"Dating!? Me and Hiruma-san are not dating Suzuna!? This just my punish for him since I won't be playing in the competition." replied Sena, shocking a few others.

"WHAT!?" Cried out half of the plane as Sena almost jump from her seat from how loud the outburst were as thousand of questions began to be thrown her way as Sena didn't know how to answer them all, but luckily Hiruma save her.

"Shut-up and stop asking the slow fucking chibi so many question!" yelled Hiruma with his gun already loading in his hand, shutting up quite a few people.

_'Youchi-niisan is definitely the right boyfriend for Sena.'_ Sweatdrop Suzuna seeing how many of the players dared not cross Hiruma if they want a peaceful life.

"H-Hiruma-san where are we going by the way?" Sena asked, trying the calm things down by changing the topic as Hiruma sat back down in his seat before answering her.

"Well it's none other than the, **Bermuda Triangle**." He answer with a devil like grin plaster onto his faces, as the rest of the passenger on the plane turn a deadly pale white.

**"WWHATT!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . . .<strong>


	5. Jealousy On The Plane!

**Keikei Yuki**: I just want to say thank-you all for sending in all those reviews, and helpful idea's, they made me very happy that you all tried to help me.

**Sena: **If you have any more ideas, just send them in!

**Hiruma:** Because our fucking author is slow, and have a fucking short attention span!

**Keikei Yuki:** Leave me alone Hiruma, and don't forget who has control of the story!

**Hiruma:** Fucking author do not cross the line unless you want a bullet for breakfest!

**Sena**: While Hiruma threating Keikei-san, please enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Jealousy On The Plane!**

"Kekekeke! You fucking idiots, as if we're heading there!" replied Hiruma as majority of the people on the plane slowly began to relax as color started to return back to there faces.

"Then where are we heading, Hiruma-sempai?" asked Monta.

"A fucking island, and that all I'm telling monkey." replied Hiruma, turning his attention over to Sena who wore a calm expression on her face as she stare out the window.

"Oi! Fucking pet! Did you bring any snacks with you?" asked Hiruma cleaning off his gun.

"Yes H-Master!" Sena answer and out of nowhere pulled out a large red bag that was filled to the top with all different type of snack, both sweet and unsweet.

_'Where the heck she pull that bag from?'_ Thought Mamori, Suzuna, and Monta who was sitting across the blonde and brunette, while Hiruma continue to clean his gun.

""Oh, Mamori-neechan, here some cream puffs mom and I made for you to try out!" Sena pulled out a white box that in a second disappear from her eyes, and into Mamori hands.

_'She's fast!'_ Thought both Suzuna and Monta both showing serious expression as Mamori rip the top off the box, taking a bite out of one of the cream puffs.

"Yummy! Thank-you Sena!" For a person who just a second ago wanted to murder someone, it was like a demon transform into a angel as she happily chew on her world most favorite snack.

"Oh and here is a extra pack of sugar free gum for you Hiruma-san!" Sena hand over the pack of gum to Hiruma, who shove it in his pocket.

"Well aren't you well prepared today, something which you are never." replied Hiruma with his laptop already out and open.

"Mamori-neechan been training me!" Sena replied happily.

"Well that answer it." Mutter all three Hiruma, Suzuna, and Monta.

"I wish I could had brought something to keep me entertained throughout this long plane ride." Sena pointed her gaze out the window trying to think of something that she could do, instead of nothing during the long ride.

"Here my fucking little pet! It has over a 1,000 of anime, and fucking manga that you like, downloaded onto it to keep you fucking quiet and enjoy the ride." Hiruma drop a mini cherry red expensive looking mini laptop onto Sena lap with a pair of earphones.

"Umm. . .T-Thank-you Master!" Sena nervously smile at Hiruma, who keep his eyes on his laptop as Sena cut the small device on and instantly begin to look for something she like while Suzuna and Monta, and some of the other devilbat, and foot players, were a ghostly pale color caught off guard by Hiruma somewhat act of kindness, while others wish the devil back to the place he came from and away from their petite cute runner back.

"N-Ne, Hiruma-san, would y-you like t-to watch this one w-with me, it s-seem a bit more of your types." Sena offered him a earphone so they could share.

_'Like Hiruma-san would ever watch something like anime.'_ Thought Monta laughing at the thought.

"Tch, so what the dumb anime about pet?" asked Hiruma-san as Monta whip his head so fast towards him, it would put Sena running to shame.

_'Who the heck is that imposter!?'_ Monta scream through his head as Sena begin to explain to him what it about.

"Sounds fucking interesting. Give me the earphone brat and press the damn play button." order Hiruma as Sena obediently followed his orders as the two were now even closer together, something which none of the Sena lovers enjoys, all wishing for the grim reaper to come and take Hiruma back to the his birthplace, which was hell.

Hours seem to go by in a slow agony paces, as some of the passengers on the plane decided to take a nap or anything to keep them entertain during the very long plane ride, while up close to the front seat the devil and his slave as her head were lying on his shoulders somewhat having an interesting, and they believe funny conversation with the evil creation as the little angel was now smiling as they both continue to watch the small device in her hand. Yep, they were totally beyond jealous of the one and only, Hiruma Yoichi.

" Ne, Hiruma-san you really put me in mind of Alucard in some ways." said Sena, eyes glued to the screen not noticing the smirk that appeared on Hiruma face.

"If I'm the fucking vampire from hell, than that make you the fucking police girl, correct my fucking little pet?" asked Hiruma as Sena put on cute thinking face before answering him.

"A-Ano, I guess so, Hiruma, san, but I don't know how to shoot a gun, no less the type she carries around!" Answer Sena.

"Hmm, true there's no way you can be that badass as if it not on the field." replied Hiruma returning his attention back to the bloody gore battle that was taking place.

"This is show ain't that bad shrimp. Pick another like this when its over with tons of blood and gore, no sappy romance shit!" Demand Hiruma as Sena for the first time ever just giggle a bit before answering him.

"Hai, my master!" She smile oblivious of of the murderous aura that some of the players were releasing, that was so scaring that Monta started the sweat.

_'I don't think I will able to handle this for too long.'_ Thought Monta looking up at Taka who seem to be deeply reading his book, and was very calm, something which Monta was thankfully for.

Taking a look around the plane Monta begin to pick out all of the raging teens that was aboard on the plane, first being Kid who despite being his normal relaxe self seem kinda tense as Riku for the first time ever showed how angry he really was. Next was Shin who has gaze fix on Hiruma, with eyes so intense that Monta had to look away, and was he putting on his glove? And was Sakuraba frowning? Oh well onto the next jealous teen.

Which in this case look to be Mizumachi who was just plain out pouting like a big baby, but Kakei didn't seem quite normally despite his looks was releasing a fury amount of rage which Monta though was really scary, moving his eyes over to Akaba who for some reason was playing a malicious type tone frrom his guitar like the ones you hear in horror moive sending chills down Monta spine as he look over and saw Agon who was at the moment was just down right scary with a evil dark ominous aura, fill with the intention to kill Hiruma, and move over to Marco trying to look calm, sipping on his coke but his attention was on the devil and his pet, not liking the arrangement the two was seated in, and why the heck was Gaou glaring at Hiruma as if he just took something precious away from him? Last his eyes went over the to Yamato who instead of his bright star sunshine smile was now focused on Hiruma as if he want to Ceasar Charge him,_ painfully_.

This made Monta to conclude that majority of the males of Team Japan was weird, and if not head over heels in love with his best friends, someone he almost thought as a sister, so if they want to have any chance with her, they have to go through his approval, and with his firm decision, nodding his head, before peeking his over to his left as he saw how Hiruma now has head on top of Sena, both of their attention focus on the show they was watching.

"No wonder they're jealous, they wish to be in Hiruma-sempai place." mutter Monta as Taka look up from his book, turning his attention over towards the monkey boy.

"Did you say something?" asked Taka.

"Nope I was just talking to myself."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . . .<strong>


	6. Room Troubles

**Keikei Yuki**: Okay first of all, this is quite a short chapter, and another thing since I want Sena to have a special moment with each of her suitor let me know who you would like to see her first with!

**Sena:** No! Don't do it!

**Keikei Yuki:** Aww, Sena you know you like the attention that you receive from your hot seme's!

**Sena:** N-no I d-don't!

**Keikei Yuuki:** Well time to start the story!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Room Troubles**

"Listen here you trash, my chibi trash is rooming with me!" Snarled Agon, glaring at the rest of his competitors.

"Fuu. . .I think we all know Sena should room with me, plus I vowed to keep her beautiful harmonize rythme safe during the stay of this trip." said Akaba carrying his guitar on his back with a fix intense gaze at the rest of the males who were fighting over Sena.

"If anyone is going to keep Sena-kun safe, than it should me since we also share the same title, making it logically for her to sleep in my room for the night." replied Yamato with a smile so bright that people could replace it for the sun.

"There no way I'm leaving my precious sister alone in a room with the rest of you, if she sharing a room with anybody, it going to be me, since I won't do nothing perverted to her, unlike someone." Riku look over at Agon who glared right back at the short white haired teen.

"Stupid sister complex trash." Agon mock him making Riku glare double ten time fold before he reach out and grab a confuse shy Sena and held her close to his chest as if he was protecting her from a hunger starved wolf.

"Stop this foolish augering." Spoke up Kakei as the center of attention now landed on him.

"To end this fight, Eyeshield and I will be sharing a room, since I know I will be able to keep her safe, and control myself to not be a horny animal in heat around her. So the decision is clear, she's rooming with me." Stated Kakei with his hand folded across his chest with his signature poker face in check.

"I think you have it wrong. If Eyeshield to going to room with anybody, its me as we're also rivals and respect each other, and also. . ." Shin started to pull on his signature glove on his hand before stating. "There's no way I'm handing her over to the rest of you." He got into tackle position as a few other where a bit shock of the strong emotion Shin were expressing, but thinking about who they were fighting over, it kind of make sense.

"I say, that Sena-chan should room in with me since we get along so well, making it a plus that we shall get along perfectly in the bedroom." Said Marco with a lazy smile oblivious that his statement alone was about to start a war in the hotel lobby.

"You freaking pervert! Stay away from my Sena!" Riku tighten his grip on Sena, who remain dense and confuse as of why the players of Team Japan were acting so weird.

For those of you who are confused about what is going on, let me fill you in, you see a few minutes ago the planes soon reached it destination which was a beautiful huge island in the middle of the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Its seem we finally made it." Mutter Hiruma looking down at the extra weight on his shoulder. "Oi! Fucking pet, wake up!" Hiruma called out to her softly as big brown doe eyes slowing open, sitting straight up as she began to rub her eyes cutely reminding Hiruma of a small fluffy animal before pointing her eyes out the window.

"Master are we finally there?" asked Sena still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Yeah brat, were finally here? Now come on and let's get off this fucking plane already." said Hiruma helping Sena with her luggages that he carried for her. Soon everyone exit out of the plane grabbing their luggages and begin to follow Hiruma sense he seem to know where he was going, and soon reach this luxury style hotel, and walk inside. This bringing us back to our currently problem as you see there was an uneven number of rooms, one obviously belonging to Hiruma, and Hiruma alone, and there were three girls with them, meaning one of them would be rooming with one of the males, and who the one girl that all the guys want? Kobayakawa Sena as Hiruma was making late arranging for rest of the cheerleaders that would be joining, but much later, as their schedule were a bit busy for the time being.

This cause a huge debate over who room would Sena be sharing with, as everyone one of her suitors wanted her to room with them.

"If all you trash wanted to die that much you could've just asked?" Agon begin the crack his knuckles and pop his neck getting ready for a good fight. "Beside if anyone can make the chibi trash feel good in the bedroom, it would be me." He smirked as others got ready in battle positions.

"I won't hold back against any of you." Said a blue-eyed glaring Kakei.

"I think I'll be joining this blood slaughter battle." Stepping into the battle, was none other than Gaou, grinning wild and insane as ever.

"Fuu. . .as if I would let any of you touch Sena beautiful melody!" replied Akaba who begin to remove his guitar.

"None of you are going to lay a finger on my sister." said a seething Riku, who was at the moment missing a certain brunette in his arms, something which caught the other attention.

"Kekekeke! It seem you all forgot that the chibi is MY slave!" stated Hiruma who had Sena slung over his shoulder as he stood in the elevator all eyes on them.

"What the hell that suppose to mean trash?" asked Agon.

"Meaning that the fucking chibi, is rooming with me! Kekeke!" Hiruma cackled as his words sunk into the rest of the competitors head and realize that their sweet shy runnerback was going to be sleeping in that devil incarnation, known as Hiruma Yoichi room, with just the two of them alone.

"HIRUMA!" Came the outrage of the majority of the other who were left in the lobby as the elevator doors close.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue. . . . .<strong>


End file.
